


【授权翻译】真·考拉亚力克

by S_moran206



Series: 翻译 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_moran206/pseuds/S_moran206
Summary: Summary:亚力克受伤了，他就像个要抱抱的考拉一样粘着马格努斯。





	【授权翻译】真·考拉亚力克

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Actual Koala Alec Lightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941355) by [gaydemonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium). 

> 为PatronusMalec.而写，灵感来源于一张同人图。  
译者:  
超可爱的一篇文！值得看！我喜欢亚力克不管不顾的撒娇！

马格努斯从来没想过有一天他能看见亚力克像个大型考拉一样蹦到他的怀里粘着他。  
直到现在。  
这天晚上，杰斯，伊莎贝尔还有克莱莉带着昏迷不醒的亚力克来到了他的公寓。实话实说，他快要被这些动不动就不请自来的暗影猎人们烦死了。要是亚力克来到他的门前，他倒不会抱怨，不过这也就是他忍耐的极限了。  
“嘿，这么快就又见面了。”马格努斯“开心”地说道，“这次又是你们哪个家伙需要我的帮助了？还是说你们等不及再看见我这张迷人的脸了？”  
杰斯皱了皱眉头：“马格努斯，现在不是开玩笑的时候。你男朋友刚才被恶魔袭击，伤在脖子上，来的路上他晕过去好几次。”  
马格努斯大致看了一眼亚力克，冲着暗影猎人们挥挥手。“知道了，离远一点。我可不想看到我男朋友因为你们死在这什么可笑的恶魔抓捕任务中。”  
“没错，可笑的恶魔。”克莱莉咕哝道，马格努斯白了她一猫眼。  
悬停在亚力克颈间的手指泛出蓝色的光，亚力克却一动没动。“奇怪，我没感觉到他体内有恶魔毒液。你确定他被恶魔咬了？”  
“你觉得我拖着我黄金搭档大老远来和你开玩笑的吗？”杰斯瞪着眼，“他当然被攻击了！我找到他的时候他就昏迷——”  
突然，亚力克从沙发上坐了起来，一下子拽住马格努斯，像个博取关注的小孩似的，来了一个结结实实的熊抱。亚力克突然的惊醒吓坏了所有人，当然最震惊的还是马格努斯，被男朋友长长的手臂抱住的时候他被完全吓到了。  
“嘿，亚力克，你还好吗？”他甚至拍了拍他男朋友的后背，鼓励他说出来。  
“哦！马格努斯！我从来没感觉这么好过！这感觉太神奇了！那是一块新地毯嘛？你重新装修了！”亚力克的声音一下子拔高了八度，满满地都是兴奋。  
“说真的，他怎么了？”伊莎贝尔小声询问。  
“亲爱的，我也希望我知道答案。嘿，亚力克，宝贝儿，你还记得你今晚被袭击了吗？”  
亚力克一边的眉毛挑了起来，“被袭击？被什么东西袭击了？”  
“我也不清楚，可能，一只狗？一位愤怒的老奶奶？一只恶魔…”  
“一只恶魔！”亚力克喊道，他的双臂夸张地在空中挥舞。“可不是嘛！我想起来了！一个东西伤了我的脖子，但是一点儿都不疼，实际上我觉得还挺好。你的头发变成紫的了？你挑染了吗？”  
杰斯哼了一声：“他绝对疯了，无论什么毒药，那东西绝对影响着他的判断。”  
马格努斯竖起一根手指让他闭嘴。“能记得这么多可真厉害，不过还是要问问。一点儿都不疼？什么事儿都没有？”  
亚力克摇了摇头：“没！我感觉特别好！我感觉好极了！”亚力克又一次抱住了马格努斯，不过这次，他却是完完全全的跳进了马格努斯的怀里，双腿环着巫师的腰，脑袋还往马格努斯的脖子里扎。看上去就像是一只需要人抱抱的考拉一样。  
“哦，”克莱莉转过头，“我可没想过能看见这。”  
“尤其没想到能看见我哥这样。”伊莎贝尔看起来不太清楚发生了什么，“我哥会好的，对吧？他这个样子可没办法出门，会极其引人注意的。”  
马格努斯安抚地拍了拍亚力克的后背，他还挺享受他们两个现在这个姿势的。“哦，他会没事儿的，等几个小时，恶魔毒液排出体内就好了。”  
“你确定吗？几个小时就能排除体内？这些话可不怎么能安抚人心，他会死吗？”  
透过亚力克的肩膀，马格努斯扫了一眼杰斯，“我说了没事儿就是没事儿，就你那个厚脑壳到底想让我重复几遍才能明白？”  
“马格努斯，让他们离开嘛，他们太吵了。”亚力克小声说。  
马格努斯没什么好说的了，“都走。听见我家男孩儿说的了，所有人都走。我家考拉需要爱抚和温馨的环境，可不能让杀气腾腾的你们在这儿浪费着珍贵的氧气。”  
“因为这儿的氧气太稀薄了…”克莱莉悄悄说给伊莎贝尔听，两个女孩在旁边捂嘴偷笑。  
杰斯凑近马格努斯的耳边，悄声说：“亚力克好了之后给我打电话…如果他死了…”  
“杰斯，他不会死的。在我耐心消耗完之前，离开我的房子。”  
所有人都走了之后，马格努斯怀里黑发的小考拉发出奇怪的声音，抬头看了看窗外：“他们去哪儿了？”  
“他们回家了，”马格努斯耐心的回答，“你今晚就在这儿睡吧，这是一种，保护措施。”  
“保护措施，我喜欢这个词。”亚力克重复了一遍，笑的开心。“你闻起来真香，抱着特别暖，人还特别好，我喜欢你。”  
马格努斯笑了一下，“我也喜欢你，真.考拉亚力克。看见你这样，我真是又开心又有点儿难过。当然，我很喜欢考拉抱抱这些东西，但我也有点儿想念我那个盐系的暗影猎人男友，没了他我该冲谁翻白眼呢？”  
亚力克亲了亲马格努斯的脖子，“当然是冲我啦。”他松开手，站直。“说真的，我差点儿以为他们永远不会走了，不过更令人惊讶的是，你那么快就赶他们走了？”  
“亚，亚历山大！”马格努斯惊讶道，“你是装的？你一直是装的？”  
亚力克不好意思的笑了笑，“反正我今晚也没有巡逻，所以我就假装自己被恶魔袭击了，这样他们就能送我来这儿了。”  
马格努斯被这个让人刮目相看的全新的亚力克惊讶到了，就算让马格努斯再活上一千年，他也不会相信亚力克这种遵纪守法的乖宝宝为了想尽快见到他的巫师男友，而假装受伤。“我得给你鼓鼓掌，毕竟你都把我蒙在鼓里了。你知道的，这可不是个容易事儿，干的漂亮。”  
“谢谢，我可没想到我能骗到你们所有人，我对自己都有点儿刮目相看了。我要是个普通人，没准我能成为一个演员？”  
“我不会想这么远，不过确实，你很棒。不过现在你在这儿，你的朋友们却在外面打怪升级，把所有荣誉都抢走了。”  
亚力克倾身，在马格努斯的嘴唇上落下一个极轻极温柔的吻。“没关系，你还在我身边，你就是我的荣光。”  
马格努斯还没来得及回吻，亚力克又一次蹦到了马格努斯的怀里，变成了一只考拉。“亚力克，认真的？还要继续？”  
“是你说一直想玩角色扮演的。”  
“没错，我说过，不过我当时肯定不是这个意思。”马格努斯用手蹭了蹭亚力克坚实的后背，“但是不错，我还挺喜欢这个的。虽然有点儿沉，不过我喜欢。”  
亚力克又将自己的脑袋埋进马格努斯的颈窝，“你偶尔也可以假装发生了什么事儿来看看我嘛。”  
马格努斯笑着将手放到他男朋友的屁股下面，防止他摔下去，“我假装发生什么事儿？哦，亚力克，我不会假装任何事儿的，当我想见你的时候，我就会去见你。无论何时，无论何地。”  
他抱着怀里的这只考拉，轻轻地吻了上去。  
——这是他最珍视，也是他见过最动人的考拉。


End file.
